


Wildflowers

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Season 2, argument, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric has just returned from fighting with Uhtred, and he and Ealhswith have a frank discussion.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [93DiagonAlley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/93DiagonAlley/gifts).



> Wow, it's been a hot minute. 
> 
> University life has been crazy. Lots of papers, I started a job on campus, and just general fatigue from the pandemic. But I'm still receiving comments from people, and the lovely 93DiagonAlley's many beautiful and wonderful comments inspired me to open a document and type this out. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write something based on the song "Wildflowers," which is a Tom Petty song that the Wailin Jennys arranged. It's wonderful. 
> 
> Anyways, that was long, and I hope you enjoy this short little fic! I appreciate you all greatly!

Ealhswith didn’t think that she would ever get used to the beauty that Coccham had. Nestled right on the edge of the river Thames, the tall oak trees provided wonderful shade from the hot afternoon sun and she would often find herself sitting amongst the lovely wildflowers to escape the heat.

She took a deep breath as the breeze off of the river rustled her dark hair. Today marked the fourteenth day in a row that Sihtric had been gone, and also the longest he had every been away from her since they had been married, just a few months ago.

She knew that this was one of the hazards of marrying a warrior, particularly a Danish one, but she knew deep in her heart that she would not have it any other way. She loved Sihtric more than anything on this earth, and felt so incredibly blessed that she was able to spend her life with him instead of at the inn in Winchester.

Still, her heart ached with his absence. She missed his easy smile, the way his whole face changed when he looked at her, with love and adoration clear in his eyes.

She took another breath, listening to the wind rustle in the grass behind her. Soon, she hoped, Uhtred and Finan and Sihtric would return, and then her heart would be whole again.

“I figured I would find you here.”

She jumped at the sound of her love’s voice, and spun around. Sihtric was leaning against one of the tall oak trees, grinning widely. He had already taken off his leather cuirass and was just wearing the under tunic, but he still had seax hooked onto his belt.

He looked exhausted, but still held her tightly when she threw herself into his arms. Oh, how she had missed this. His strong arms were so comforting to her, and

She grabbed his face between her hands gently and kissed him tenderly. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered against his lips.

He pulled her closer to him, one hand wrapped around her lower back and the other cupped against the back of her neck. “Me too,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. “Every minute of every day.”

She held him there, not speaking, just enjoying being in his presence once again. But she could feel that he was still tense. “What’s wrong, my love?” She asked, leaning back and looking into his eyes.

He would not meet her gaze. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, shaking his head against hers. “You should have to live everyday wondering if your husband will come back to you in the evening. It is not fair to you.”

She drew back, confusion running through her. “Whatever is that supposed to mean?” She demanded.

“You deserve more,” he exclaimed, letting go of her hands and twisting his together nervously. “You should not _have_ to worry about me. It is unfair to you.”

“Sihtric, what are you saying?”

He sighed, clearly frustrated. “I hate coming home and seeing how relieved you are that I came home alive,” he admitted. “I hate leaving you and causing you worry.”

Curse Sihtric and his honour. “Sihtric, you are being ridiculous,” she said, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her lips, kissing them softly. “I knew what I was getting into when I became your wife. And I would not have it any other way.”

“But-”

She cut him off with a proper kiss now. “I know you want me to be happy,” she said. “I understand that. But you need to understand that I _am_ happy. Being your wife is the happiest I have ever been.”

“Ealhswith,” Sihtric sighed. “I am just saying that you deserve to have someone with you more than I can be.” He got quiet. “You deserve someone _more_ than me.”

“And I am saying that you deserve happiness, too,” she cried, holding onto his tunic tightly.

He frowned at her. “I’ve done… horrible things, Ealhswith,” he whispered. “I am not sure that I do deserve to be happy.”

“Sihtric.” She placed her hands on his hips. She loved Sihtric, but for Christ’s sake, why did she have to marry the most stubborn man? “You are speaking nonsense. Do you think Lord Uhtred would deny himself happiness because of his past?”

“Ealhswith, he was a _slave._ ” Sihtric defended.

“And you weren’t?”

Sihtric jerked backwards at her words, and hurt flashed across his face. A pang of guilt shot through Ealhswith and she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just saying that everyone deserves some happiness in their lives, no matter what happened in their past.”

Sihtric swallowed heavily and fiddled with his hammer of Thor. He’s nervous, Ealhswith realized. She gently took his hands again and wrapped them around her back, allowing her to rest her head on his strong chest. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and she felt him eventually relax and hold her tightly. “Sihtric,” she said, “I do not want anybody else.” She leaned back and placed her hand over his heart. “Our love guided us together. It will sustain us, even when we are apart. We belong together.”

He swallowed again, and finally met her gaze. He clenched his jaw tightly, but nodded, and rested his forehead against hers. “I suppose I am being selfish for wanting you so badly,” he admitted. “You bring me an unspeakable amount of happiness.I have never been more happy than when I am with you.”

Ealhswith shook her head, smiling, and captured his lips in another kiss. “Then I am just as selfish as you.”

Sihtric raised an eyebrow, his teasing attitude coming back. “Then you must be quite selfish,” he said, amused.

She grinned, and together they sat down amongst the wildflowers and listened to the sounds of the river and the birds. Here, she was most content. Her love was back, safe and whole. She held his arms, which were wrapped around her tightly. “Actually,” she said after a moment, “you are probably a bit more selfish than me.”


End file.
